Forbidden Love
by Capstar
Summary: They both lost their loved ones, they both suffer everyday, and Hitsugaya hates Rukia Kuchiki. But when Rukia tells him who she feels, will he also share his feelings? Will love blossom for this cold relationship? HitsuRuki, Please R&R HitsuRuki Rule!
1. Chapter 1

_Forbidden Love_

"_Love sees with the heart and not mind." William Shakespeare._

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

A/N: Okay, this is my first HitsuRuki Fic and I love writing it. Sorry that this chapter is so short but they will get longer I promise.

Summery: They were never meant to be. She was a noble, who loved a human and he was a Tachio, who loved a bed-wetter. So how are they going to make this work? Join the cold hearted Hitsugaya and the bubbly Rukia, make a relationship out of nothing.

* * *

Soul Society had retreated from the Winter War, shinigami death, hundreds killed; they couldn't afford to lose more shinigami. Squad 4 was overloaded with casualties, and the horrible job of dealing with the dead. "King" Aizen was now playing with the Gotei 13, enjoying the pain, watching them as they prepared to defeat him. He was allowing them to make the first move.

oOo

Although each squad had their own deaths and casualties to deal with, squad 13 was the worst. Ukitake Tachio and both 3rd seats, dead. Every squad had to at least have a Tachio or a fukutachio. Having neither was not allowed, Squad 13 was no exception to the rule. Hitsugaya Tachio, following orders, was now in charge of squad's 10 and 13, with Squad 13 to merge with his own squad.

oOo

Hitsugaya Tachio was in his office, as normal, they might be at war, but to him that was no excuse for laziness. Going against his own philosophy, he sat in his office, waiting for Matsumoto to come through the doors and finish what he did not start. Day dreaming, he was not aware of the time and that Matsumoto was not going to be coming through the doors, any time soon. He shifted his gaze to the window to his left, small and dirty; it triggered his talk with Byakuya Kuchiki.

"Hitsugaya Tachio." His slow, cold words sent shivers down Hitsugaya's back

"Kuchiki Tachio, what can I do for you?" Hitsugaya asked, in his normal cold way

"I am here to remind you of Rukia's situation." His voice, still spine shivering cold.

"Kuchiki Tachio, I remember her situation." His voice abnormally cold, it seemed to be this way when people wasted his time with trivial information.

"Just remember, Hitsugaya Tachio, she is to stay unranked." Hitsugaya couldn't answer, Byakuya had just vanished. They way he vanished it remained him of something Hinamori had said to him. Relived that Kuchiki was gone, he attempted to do some paper work.

oOo

"Tachio, Tachio." Matsumoto was shaking her young Tachio, her voice getting louder every time she said his name. "Tachio, Tachio you gotta snap outta it."

"Matsumoto, what do you want?" his usual way of talking to his annoying, yet caring fukutachio.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay, I mean you are aware that it is way past mid night." Hitsugaya was stunned. He had not intended to waste that _much _time, on such a childish thing as daydreaming. "You shouldn't look so shocked. I mean you _are _doing paperwork, right?" Quickly glanced at the sheets of paper Hitsugaya was leaning on, to find that they were blank. She had left 5 hours ago and not a single form was filled out, he was acting very strange recently. "Tachio- The word played slowly out of her mouth- what have you been doing all this time?" Trying hard to cover her laughter, Matsumoto resorted to hiding her mouth with the palm of her hand. This laughter only lasted a few seconds; she was really concerned for her Tachio's health. Was the incident with Hinamori affecting him that much?

"I don't know; now leave Matsumoto, unless you want to help." Matsumoto moved closer to the exit at the idea of doing paper work at this time. _"I _have paperwork to get on with." His voice was rather harsh on the word "I".

"Tachio, it really is late, you should get some rest." Though she know better, to tell _him _to get some rest. He sighed, he couldn't go to sleep.

"No Matsumoto, it _has _to be in by tomorrow." His voice was back to normal.

"So you're acting like that, fine I'll be gone, gotta catch up with some sleep. Tachio you would benefit from some sleep." She gave him a small wave on her way out. If Hitsugaya hurried, he might be able to make his deadline. If anything, it would stop him from sleeping.

oOo

_Hitsugaya was standing in a battlefield. The air was wet and smelt like death. The battlefield was covered in sand. He recognized this desert as Las Noches. The taste of sand was in Hitsugaya's mouth, quickly realized that he had nearly swallowed a mouthful of sand, quickly he spat it out. Shaking his head (out of the fact that the sand tasted horrible) he looked ahead to see Aizen, Gin, and Tosen. Aizen position was relaxed and "cool". Gin still had that annoying smirk. Hitsugaya hopped to wipe it off his face, for Matsumoto of course, not because of his own selfish reasons. And Tosen, well it was Tosen, he hadn't changed at all. He still thought that they were the "good guys". Hitsugaya stood up ready to attack, but a sharp pain on his left side was burning, preventing him from moving. Hitsugaya Toshiro was stronger than this. He refused to give up. His movements were slow, but he was moving. He raised his sword, ready to attack, to call out his Bankai, but someone else was attacking Aizen. It was Hinamori. Hitsugaya struggled to move fast enough, he knew she would never attack Aizen. She had taken a page out of Hitsugaya's book, on the lead up to the war, never showing her fear, her anger, her eyes were empty. Hitsugaya hated seeing her like that. After all they had only just started to going out, boyfriend girlfriend kind of stuff, just admitting their feelings about each other and now she was going to get herself killed._

oOo

Hitsugaya woke up quickly, panting and sweating. He would not allow himself to re-live that horrible moment. His head was resting against his half finished paperwork. It was nearly dawn, he would need to hurry.

oOo

He missed his dead line; he was going to need to ask Matsumoto to do it. In the back of his mind he was laughing at such a ridiculous idea. Maybe it was his subconscious, he didn't have time to enquiry what it was, and he just hoped Matsumoto knew how important this was. On his way to the Tachio meeting, he found her. Running up to her and shouting her name to get her attention, and she turned around to see who it was. She must be on her rounds now.

"Matsumoto-His breathing was deep. He had just ran, one and half miles, in little under a minute- I need you to finish the paperwork for squad 13, and before you moan," she had pulled a face at him, "there is only a little left. I would do them but I'm late. If you do them you can have the morning off." There was a breath after each word, as he tried to catch his breath, and Matsumoto's face lit up, with the idea of not having to go into work this morning.

"Of course Tachio, you can rely on me to finish it! You better hurry up I'm sure they are about to start the meeting." Matsumoto said.

"Right, okay, remember you have got to do them Matsumoto." He was quickly running away from her and used shunpo; to reach the first division meeting hall. Why he didn't use shunpo to catch up with Matsumoto, he does not know. He was glad that he wasn't late for the Tachio's meeting, but everyone looked too tired to take anything in, after all they had only come back from war. SouTachio, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryusai, was sitting at the front as normal. He was lucky to be alive. He was almost killed by a double attack by Aizen and Gin. Soi Fon wasn't here either; she was in the real world with Yoruichi, caring for her old friend. Shusuke Amagai seemed to have recovered from his minor injuries. Retsu Unohana was not at the meeting, obviously still treating the injured. Byakuya Kuchiki wouldn't miss a Tachio's meeting, unless he was dead, so he was there. Sajin Komamura had, unfortunately died in battle; he was killed by Tousen's hands. Shunsui Kyoraku was at squad 4.He was fatally wounded in battle. Toshiro Hitsugaya was obviously there, he was panicking about it a few minutes ago. Kenpachi Zaraki was also at the 4th division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi wasn't here either, and he had turned himself to liquid during the war. Jushiro Ukitake was also unfortunately killed in battle. The meeting mostly was about their current situation, though no one was paying any attention. The meeting was addressing the fact that Squad 13 had merge with Squad 10, and that no Squad was getting a new Tachio.

oOo

After the Tachio's meeting Hitsugaya went back to his office to find-to his surprise-that Matsumoto had done what he had asked and was still in the office. There was a few minutes of joyful silence.

"Tachio." Matsumoto spoke up, she wanted to know something.

"What is it Matsumoto?"

"Why are you standing in the door frame?" His body hadn't registered that he wanted to go to his desk.

"I'm just about to move. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, what are they doing about the Tachio situation?" This seemed strange coming from Matsumoto.

"Everything is staying they way it is, and since you have the morning off, you can go, but can you send someone to come and collect these applications?"

"Right, I'm going and I'll send someone through." Being told she could go seemed the real reason why she had started a conversation. Hitsugaya waited for someone to come, and again to his surprise, Matsumoto had done what he had asked. She had sent Rukia Kuchiki to come get the application forms. She collected them and when she went to leave, her eyes met with her new Tachio's. Rukia's eyes had the same gleam in them, which Hinamori's had when Hitsugaya first kissed her. He now despised her, for that very reason.

* * *

A/N: Hi again! So how did you like the first chapter? Please R+R all types welcome. Join the HitsuRuki Army!


	2. Chapter 2

_Forbidden Love_

"_Love sees with the heart and not mind." William Shakespeare._

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

A/N: Sorry this took awhile to get up, but this is not my only story and I was banned from my laptop for a week. Sorry I made a mistake in the summery, but I've fixed it. Would me summery count as a summery?

Thanks to: GrnEydDvl for beta reading both chapters.

HitsugayaToshiro96 for reviewing, also shut up with the attempting to tell

people what happens in the story. Just cause you know some parts doesn't

mean you get to tell everyone else.

Kimihaine for reviewing, hopefully this chapter isn't rushed.

CandleLight-Soul for reviewing, I hope you like who this story turns out.

GrnEydDvl for reviewing, thanks.

Summery: They were never meant to be. She was a noble, who loved a red pineapple and he was a Tachio, who loved a bed-wetter. So how are they going to make this work? Join the cold hearted Hitsugaya and the bubbly Rukia, make a relationship out of nothing.

* * *

"Matsumoto, how many times do I have to tell you? Don't send Kuchiki here to run any errands." Hitsugaya Toushiro said, his anger level was out of control.

"I'm sorry Tachio, I'll 'try to remember' next time. I just think she'll be a good friend." She paused to think. She was walking on very thin ice. Matsumoto had to be careful about her choice of words on this particular subject. "You know, you need someone. Someone who knows what you're going through, who will listen to you. Rukia Kuchiki would be very good at that, especially after what happened to-"

"Get out, now! Unless you plan on actually doing some paper work." Hitsugaya needed to control his temper, the room temperature dropped a few degrees. Matsumoto hurried to get out the room, before her young Tachio lost control.

It had been three months since Hitsugaya first saw Rukia Kuchiki's eyes. Every time Hitsugaya had asked Matsumoto to get someone to come and deliver the paper work, she always sent Rukia. Every time she would come into the office with her head down and as she passed Hitsugaya on the way out, their eyes would meet. Every time Hitsugaya saw the sparkle in those eyes he instantly hated her more and every time Rukia saw that hate in his eyes, she would fear for her life.

oOo

Rukia Kuchiki was slowly making her way to Hitsugaya Toushiro's office. She knew that Hitsugaya despised her, and wondered what he wanted with her. She reached the office door and gently knocked.

"Come in." Hitsugaya grunted. It was obvious that he was in a foul mood.

"You requested to see me Hitsugaya Tachio." She stood in front of his desk and tried to keep her bow for as long as she could, just so that she didn't have to look into those eyes.

"Yes I did, now stand up straight. I am sending you on a mission to the real world." Rukia froze. She didn't plan on going there. "Is there something wrong?" He had noticed the tightness of her slim body.

"Em… What area sir?"

"Did you think I would be stupid enough to send you back to Karakura Town?" She wouldn't have put it passed him.

"Well…"

"No, you will be going to some place in America. Hollows seem to be gathering around there."

"America? So where about in America, sir?" She had been told by shinigami that had been there that it was a big place.

"Seattle."

"Seattle, so when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, so be ready."

"Yes sir." She bowed and left the room.

"_What are you going to do if you are made to go with her?" Hyorinmaru asked._

"_We'll cross that hurdle when we come to it." Hitsugaya replied coldly. He did not plan on spending a month with someone he hated._

"_Well, your faith will be decided in an hour."_

"Eh.. Hitsugaya Tachio?" Rukia didn't want to disturb him, he looked as if he was talking to an invisible object.

"_Someone's calling you."_

"_I am fully aware of that fact."_

"What is it Kuchiki?" His eyes were still closed. Rukia relaxed her body.

"You forgot to tell me how long I would be gone for." Hitsugaya mentally turned red at this point. He knew had forgotten to tell her something in his rush to get rid of her.

"You'll be gone for no more than a month. Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"No, but I was told to tell you that the Tachio's meeting has been moved. It will now be held in roughly 15 minutes."

"Thanks Kuchiki, now get out, I have some last minute preparations."

"_So what are you going to say when they tell you that you have to go with her?" Hyorinmaru had returned_

"_Tell them how capable she really is and if that doesn't work I'll be on my knees begging."_

"_Hmm, you hate her that much?"_

"_I don't hate her, it's the way she reminds me of Hinamori." _

oOo

"Hitsugaya Tachio, it has been decided that you shall accompany Kuchiki Rukia on her mission in the real world." Yamamoto's deep voice filled the first division meeting hall.

The young Tachio was taken by surprised and lost for words. The reason he had picked her of all people, was so that he could get away from her.

"_I told you this would happen, so what__'s first? Telling them how strong she really is or begging on the floor."_

"_I bet this is Byakuya's doing."_

"But Sir, Kuchiki Rukia is a very capable individual, she doesn't need me to baby-sit her." That earned him a death glare from Byakuya.

"_Smooth move"_

"_Shut up." _

"That may be so Hitsugaya Tachio, but this final decision was made by Central 46."

"_Great, so he has power over them as well?" Hitsugaya asked._

"_Is that really such a surprise?" Hyorinmaru casually answered._

"Then I shall leave with Kuchiki tomorrow morning."

"Everyone is dismissed!" Yamamoto's voice boomed throughout the meeting room.

Hitsugaya slowly walked back to his office. He would have to tell Rukia that he was going with her. When he reached the entrance to the 10th division he just walked by. Still trying to think of the best way to tell Rukia about the additional news, but her didn't want to face her just yet.

"_Okay Kuchiki, there has been a change of plan involving your mission. Instead of it being a solo mission, I will now accompany you."_

"_I don't think that will work."_

"_Okay, how about this one? Kuchiki, I have terrible news, I will now be accompanying you on your month long mission in Seattle."_

"_That sounds as if you hate her."_

"_Right, what about this? Kuchiki let's put the past behind us and start fresh. It has been decided that I will accompany you to Seattle, and will stay there until the mission is finished."_

"_That's the best you can come up with? I suppose it will have to do. Rukia's heading straight for us."_

"_Shit, what if I forget and just glare at her?"_

"Hello Tachio." Rukia said, putting some distance between them, by walking straight past him.

"_Remember, be nice."_

"Eh Kuchiki, wait there." Rukia stopped dead, dreading the worst.

"Don't be so scared." Toushiro attempted to chuckle, but it was a feeble attempt. "I've got something to tell you." Rukia nodded, not daring to speak.

"How about we put the past behind us, and start fresh?" Rukia just nodded, still not daring to speak. "I guess I'll take that as a yes? Well the thing is, it's been decided that I'm to accompany you to Seattle and stay with you until the mission is finished." Rukia just stood there, mouth open and eyes wide. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Eh, I guess I promise, to try and not be mean to you. I mean you're probably the only one who knows what I'm going through, but I guess I have no idea about what you're going through. So, bye then." Toushiro waved goodbye and continued to walk in the opposite direction of his squad's territory. Rukia was still standing there with her mouth open and her eyes wide.

"_That was horrible." Toushiro sighed, trying to get over his wave of "niceness"._

"_Well, I think it was great. Considering the fact that you're a super midget, with the emotional range of a teaspoon."_

"_We can't go one day without you insulting me can we?"_

"_I will stop insulting you as soon as you are genuinely nice."_

oOo

Toushiro had finally reached his destination, the Shinigami crematorium. This was where all shinigami that had died in battle were buried. His best friend and lover was buried here. It took him a while to find Hinamori Momo's grave. It was the first time he had visited since the funeral and he had no idea where her grave was. After searching for about 30 minutes he found it, the 10th row and the last one on the left. Staring at the grave he placed a rose on the ground. He thought about who killed her and who he was personally going to kill to avenge her.

_He was right. Hinamori couldn't or wouldn't attack Aizen. She stood there frozen, unable to move. Toushiro refused to give up, although he was severally wounded and movements were slow. He was only a few feet away from them, and everything seemed to be playing in slow motion. _

_Aizen reached over to Hinamori's face with one hand. He placed it on her check and said "Momo, you should have listened to Toushiro. You foolish girl, you came to kill me and you can't even raise your sword against me. Now it's my turn to finish you off." _

_His Zanpakuto went straight through Hinamori's heart killing her instantly. _

"_Good Bye, you foolish girl."_

_Toushiro's heart broke at that exact moment. He was in agonizing pain, not because of his wound but because of Hinamori's death. He couldn't talk, but his anger was building up, and his resitu was visible. Aizen turned to face the weak Toushiro, and increased his resitu drastically as Toushiro's Bankai disappeared. _

"_Shit, you maybe be able to kill me Aizen, but you will die. You piece of shit." His words were slow; he was definitely dying._

_Aizen walked over to him and raised his Zanpakuto. He was about to pierce Toushiro's skin, but a slim black sword stopped him. Kurosaki Ichigo had just saved Toushiro. Ichigo began to fight Aizen. Toushiro attempted to move but was unsuccessful. Luckily for him Matsumoto had made up this plan with Ichigo, to save her tachio. She used shunpo to get next to him, when Aizen was far enough away. Using shunpo again she got both of them to safety. When he returned to soul society they were both informed about the retreat and several hours later Ichigo returned with Hinamori's body._

oOo

Toushiro was still at the grave yard as night fall. He was now sitting on the damp grass, thinking about what had happened. He could hear someone's footsteps getting closer to him, but he ignored them. Someone kneeled down behind him and put their arms around his neck.

"Tachio, I think it's time that you left." Matsumoto said softly.

"I guess you're right, now can you kindly remove your arms from my neck."

"Sure thing." They both stood up and it was obvious that Toushiro had grown, not much, but he had still grown.

"Matsumoto, I just realized I haven't said this to you yet. Thank you." Matsumoto was confused at first but realized what he was talking about.

"I wouldn't be a very good fukutachio if I didn't have your back. And besides, that's what friends do."

"Does that make me an awful friend?"

"No it doesn't. Now stop thinking that Hinamori's death is your fault." It was unlikely that Matsumoto would shout, but even more unlikely that she would shout at Toushiro.

"So whose fault is it? Is it Aizen's fault for killing her or my fault for not protecting her?"

"Do we have to have this conversation again?"

"Just thinking about it, who is really to blame?"

oOo

**The next morning, at the Gate.**

Rukia Kuchiki was rushing to the gate, determined to be there before Toushiro. She was disappointed when she turned the corner and saw that he was already there. Rukia slowed down a bit when she saw him. When she was next to him, Rukia noticed the hidden smile on his face.

"You're early Kuchiki." Hitsugaya was trying not to sound cold. He did plan on keeping his promise.

"Is that a bad thing sir?" Rukia was confused, he sounded like he was reprimanding her, but his body language was kind and welcoming.

"No, just a pleasant surprise. Having Matsumoto as a fukutachio you get use to everyone being late. But since you were early it gives us more time to get familiar with our surroundings. Sou tachio got us an apartment in Seattle, so it means we can stay there tonight. Only problem is that it only has one bedroom, so you can have the bed."

"How about we sort that out when we get there."

"That's a good idea. Yeah we'll sort it when we get to Seattle."

"_Master, are you nervous." Hyorinmaru mocked him._

"_What gave it away?"_

"_The fact that you wouldn't shut up."_

"_This is going to be a long month."_

"_An even longer month if you two don't become friends."_

"Hitsugaya Tachio, we're leaving now!" Rukia shouted. She was just about to enter the gate.

"_Rukia sure has a way to embarrass me." Toushiro stated, whilst mentally laughing._

"_Oh this is going to be a very long month."_

"I'm coming, just go without me, I'll catch you in a minute." Toushiro wanted to see the sun rise before he left.

**Seattle**

"Hitsugaya Tachio, I think it's this way." Rukia said pointing to her left.

"I dunno, but we'll try it."

Toushiro was in a grumpy mood, and Rukia was frustrated. They were lost and they couldn't find their apartment. They wandered the streets for what seemed like forever and finally found their apartment.

"This is it Hitsugaya Tachio, we've found it." Rukia's voice was high pitched and she was very excited.

"It's about time. Do you have the key?" Hitsugaya asked. He just wanted to collapse.

"I thought you had it."

"Don't tell me we've lost it."

"I'm just playing with you, it's here." Rukia produced a small key and quickly opened the door.

She walked in and Toushiro followed. Their gigai's were in the closet along with everything else they would need.

"They've done a good job. All the equipment we will need is here." he looked around to talk to Rukia but she had disappeared "Kuchiki, where are you?"

"I'm in here Tachio!"

"Where's here?"

"The kitchen! You should see what food we have and the money, it looks so funny."

"Kuchiki, the food has to last us about a week or so and the money has to last for the full month!"

Toushiro rushed into the kitchen, hoping there wasn't any candy that Rukia could get her hands on. When he got there however, Rukia wasn't there. He walked into the living room and Rukia was covering the whole sofa with a bowl of candy on her flat stomach and the T.V remote in her hands. He walked over to the sofa and Rukia moved her legs up so that her knees touched her stomach. They sat there in silence and after a few seconds it became awkward.

"So, what ya watchin' Kuchiki." Toushiro asked. He couldn't bear another minute of silence.

"Some movie about yellow people. It's kinda funny I guess. Also tachio, no disrespect but can you stop calling me Kuchiki? I would prefer it if you just called me Rukia." Toushiro just nodded appropriately at her request. It seemed reasonable enough. People didn't seem to respect Rukia, just the name Kuchiki.

Toushiro was surprised when Rukia switched the TV off to talk to him. He was quite enjoying the documentary on sharks. Rukia turned and faced him, and they had a staring competition until Rukia broke the silence.

"Hitsugaya Tachio, how do you feel about Hinamori? I mean, do you love her?"

"You have no right to ask that question, Rukia."

"It's just I feel really bad seeing you suffer everyday and not telling anyone what you think."

"It is my burden to bear alone. It is my fault she is dead."

"It's not your fault. Arrr, when are you going to get it through that thick skull of yours?! What happened to her is not your fault!"

"I could get you arrested for talking to me like that."

"I don't care, just admit it. You love Hinamori, and you didn't kill her!"

Rukia's shouts and Toushiro's cold voice was building up tensing. The fact that Hitsugaya would answered was getting Rukia mad. Also when Rukia was respecting Hitsugaya, he got mad as well.

"Okay so maybe I do love her. And yeah maybe you're right. In fact you are right. I didn't kill her because if I did then I would be like you! I would never kill someone I loved, no matter what the circumstances!"

"You have no right to bring Renji into this conversation!"

"It's not so nice when it's you we're talking about is it?!"

"I was only trying to help you! I am probably the only one who understands you and knows what you're going through!" Rukia ran out of the apartment with tears running down her face. She now hated that boy, she was only trying to help. She was foolish to think that she alone could change him. Toushiro slouched back into the couch, and he was about to turn the TV back on, when what he had actually done sank in.

oOo

Instead of watching TV, Toushiro sat with his head on his left shoulder. Staring at a spot on the carpet. Thinking about what he had done.

"_How could I do something as horrible as that? I'm disgusted with myself." He thought. "I need away of apologizing. Oh what's the point? She'll never forgive me for what I did."_

"_Give her some credit, she'll forgive you. You just don't want to be forgiven." Hyorinmaru was acting as his conscious. _

"_No she won't. You heard what I said, it was a horrible way to act."_

"_Yeah, she'll never forgive you. And probably never talk to you again. Probable quit the Gotei 13 because of you."_

"_That's going too far. Weren't you saying to give her some credit? She probable will forgive me. Even if I don't deserve it."_

"_I doubt it, you treated her like shit. The way you talked about her and Renji."_

"_I know, but she'll understand right?"_

"_I don't know, I wouldn't forgive you for what you done."_

"_She will, Rukia's not like me, in fact she's the complete opposite. She will definitely forgive me, as long as I have the right apology."_

"_Well, then what are you going to say?"_

"_I need to think about that."_

"_Well good luck."_

"_Thanks, Hyorinmaru."_

"_What did you say?"_

"_Nothing."_

Whilst Toushiro thought about what he was going to say he kept slipping in and out of consciousness. Until he just fell asleep, before getting to say what he wanted to.

oOo

It was way past mid-night and Rukia was on the roof of the apartment. Toushiro had just awoken from his sleep and was concerned about her well-being. He couldn't sleep knowing he had hurt he that much. He went looking for her and found her curled up in a ball, sleeping on the roof. He weakly smiled at how peaceful she looked, and went back down to grab a blanket for her. He turned to leave but had the sudden urge to stay with her.

"_Now would be a good time to apologize, since you don't want to leave." Hyorinmaru suggested._

"_Can you feel that?"_

"_It's miles away master, you can get rid of it in the morning."_

Rukia stirred in her sleep, and Toushiro lay down behind her. He attempted not to make any physical contact, but his arm thought differently. It curled around her and pulled her closer to his chest refusing to let go

"_Are you controlling me arm?" Toushiro asked._

"_That's such a stupid question. I can't control your body parts. You're just being protective, I don't blame you. That hollow is abnormally strong."_

"_Maybe I should deal with it now..."_

"_Tell that to your body."_

He felt a strange feeling in his stomach.

"_I feel as if I'm going to be sick."_

"_Nerves."_

"_What am I nervous about?"_

"_Being around a girl."_

"_Shut up."_

He knew that he would protect her until he died. But Toushiro passed it over as just being a normal Tachio, subordinate relationship. Before he fell asleep again, Toushiro whispered in Rukia's ear, "I'm so sorry..." He couldn't complete his sentence and couldn't tell her everything he wanted to. The presence of the hollow was getting closer, and it was making him feel drowsy.

* * *

A/N: Okay there is a poll on my homepage asking what theme song would you like this story to have, so you can vote for your favourite songs out of the list. Please R&R, this story would be no where with out my kind readers. Also I think I have confused a few words, so I am sorry for that.


	3. Update

**UPDATE**

**I know this probably goes against the rules but I had to tell all my reviewers and story alert people that this story will have very big gaps in updates. I need to study, very important year for me, and also I always have millions of homework and stuff. So I will attempt to get the next update up as fast as I can. Remember I can't make any promises though. So hopefully I will get a break long enough for me to write some chapters. Again I am so sorry and hope this doesn't put anyone off reading the story.**

**THANKS TO EVERYONE!**


	4. Chapter 3

_Forbidden Love_

_"Love sees with the heart and not mind." William Shakespeare_

* * *

Okay here we go again with the Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. I only own my story.

A/N: Thanks to everyone, all my thank you's are at the bottom. Sorry it has been so long. I don't have an excuse, but I've been kinda busy attempting to study.

Summery:They were never meant to be. She was a noble, who loved a red pineapple and he was a Tachio, who loved a bed-wetter. So how are they going to make this work? Join the cold hearted Hitsugaya and the bubbly Rukia, make a relationship out of nothing.

* * *

The night sky above the two sleeping shinigami was dark and cloudy. The brightness of a few stars got through the thick, dark clouds. The moonlight was at a minimum, still it was enough to allow Hitsugaya to guess what had woken him. He was lying in a pool of a sticky red substance, its colour allowed it to blend in because of the little light. The only way that he know he what it was, was because he was lying in it. Blood. But not his own blood, someone else's blood. His eyes were heavy, as each blink was a battle to stay awake. The drowsiness didn't help either, but he was positive that it wasn't his. He would certainly feel pain if that was the case, right? The petit shinigami, that was locked in his arms, wasn't lucky. She was unable to move, trapped by the pain and by the ice cold arm on her side. The blood that was everywhere didn't help either. Slowly and painfully she lifted her head, the one thing that she hoped it wasn't. Was standing a couple of yards back with it piercing tongue in her body. Hitsugaya was starting to get over his drowsiness, as fast as his body allowed he lifted hid cold arm off of Rukia. His automatic reaction was to reach for his Zanpakuto, but he had stupidly left it in the house. He closed his eyes and put his thumb and closest figure on his eyes. The rest of his hand was placed in his right check. He slowly pulled the down, stretching the skin. He had to think, he had to use kido. But if his first shot didn't hit, then they were both in trouble.

"Hadou 33, Soukatsui*." Hitsugaya said slowly. The energy was being sucked out of him as the medium sized, blue ball formed in his hands. It shot directly at the hollow, but this hollow was fast. It seemed different, giving off a completely different resitu than ever Hitsugaya had ever felt. "Shit." His small body couldn't take anymore, he collapsed on top of Rukia and rolled over her and fell of the roof into the thorny rose bush that broke his fall.

oOo

Crack. Pain slowly filled Hitsugaya's body, he couldn't find his voice to complain though he never really did say anything when it came to pain. He located the pain, one of his right ribs, and tried to sooth it but his arms where strapped to the side of his body, causing more pain. When he finally built up the courage to open his eyes it was still black, in fact it was suffocating him. Two things sprung to mind, he was being tortured by the Espada's or he was being tortured by a Matsumoto bear hug. Either way, both needed to be avoided, the pain wasn't that bad, so it was probably Matsumoto seeing if he was okay.

"Matsumoto, get off me." He voice was cool, cold, commanding, no one could hear it.

"Tachio, you're a live! I thought you were dead."

"That's a real nice thing to say. What happened?"

"Well, you were sleep walking a fell off the roof."

"Matsumoto, I was not sleep walking. We were attacked by a hollow., now what happened to that hollow?"

"Tachio, there is no resitu of a hollow within 3 miles of this place. You must have hit your head pritty hard."

"Matsumoto, I did not hit my head. Now where is Rukia?"

"Finally, an easy question-"

"Matsumoto, where is she?"

"Away buying candy. She left a note."

**2 weeks later**

**Hitsugaya is on the phone to Matsumoto**

**Hitsugaya's POV**

I was in this empty house alone. It been like this for two weeks now, normally I love being alone but this was just torture. So instead of waiting any longer I was on the phone trying to find out what had happened.

"Matsumoto, it's been two weeks, where is she?"

"I have no idea, the note said she was away out getting candy."

"I am perfectly aware of what the note said. Just find out her GPS and get back to me."

"But Tachio-"

"That's an order." She hung up, and I was left to wait.

oOo

It had only been an hour since I had called Matsumoto and I was resisting temptation to call her again. I wanted to know what the fuck was taking so long. There was an awful feeling in the bottom of my stomach, and I hated it. I went to grab my phone and started typing in Matsumoto's number. But then my phone went off.

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight all the time  
No care to ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you wont take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time_

How did we get here?  
Well I use to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well, I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood,  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all 

"Matsumoto! Any news yet?"

"I'll only tell you if you promise not to be mad and run off and do anything stupid."

"Fine, I promise."

"Pinkie swear?"

"Pinkie swear." Why did she have me acting like a five year old?

"Rukia's GPS was found in the Hollow world, you've to rep-" I dropped my phone and ran. I needed to get there now and the only way to do that, without being arrested, was to travel to Japan. Well at least will I'm there I can get Ichigo's help.

* * *

A/N: So how did you guys enjoy this chapter? I'll admit it wasn't one of my best, so the standard will be rised after my exams. Since I have exams, please don't expect me to update soon, but I will try.

My thank you's: SunsetRainbow, Toshiro-Edward's crazy fan, BlackBelt, Kimihaine, GrnEydDvl, and Insomnia009s for reviewing! YAY!

, Keniki, Toshiro-Edward's crazy fan, SunsetRainbow, Inosmnia009s and 20eKUraN08 for story alert! YAY!

Toshiro-Edward's crazy fan, SunsetRainbow, Seliu, CandleLight-Soul for favourites! YAY!

__

Well, I will figure this one out  
On my own ("I'm screaming I love you so")  
On my own (My thoughts you can't decode)

oOo


	5. Chapter 4

_Forbidden Love_

"_Love sees with the heart and not mind." William Shakespeare_

Okay here we go again with the Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. I only own my story.

A/N: Thanks to everyone, all my thank you are at the bottom. Sorry it has been so long. I don't have an excuse, but I've been kinda busy attempting to study and I got most of my results back, they were all really good! And it's Christmas soon! And I have finally turned 15! And here is you first Christmas present. The second will be explained at the bottom.

Summery: They were never meant to be. She was a noble, who loved a red pineapple and he was a Tachio, who loved a bed-wetter. So how are they going to make this work? Join the cold hearted Hitsugaya and the bubbly Rukia, make a relationship out of nothing.

* * *

**Japan **

**Hitsugaya's P.O.V**

It was night and everywhere was lit up by the street lights. I was wondering the streets aimlessly looking for Ichigo, his resitu kept relocating. The place was filled with souls and hollows, well we did warn him not to take a break, and he was obviously trying to fix everything. I walked past a group of young children, plus souls, obviously from the recent school bus accident. I decided that it was my duty, well really I just wanted to do something to help it really was an awful accident, to sent these souls to the soul society. After performing the soul burial I searched for Ichigo again, trying to locate the next hollow before he destroyed it.

oOo

A painful scream filled the air, only made by a hollow. I quickly came up with a solution to stop Ichigo from moving, the idiot so far hadn't sensed my presence.

"Ichigo!!" I shouted, and sent pulses of resitu to catch his attention.

He turned around and looked puzzled, searching for me, then he finally looked down.

"Toushiro, what are you doing here?"

"That's Hitsugaya Tachio to you." How many times did you need to tell a guy? I wonder if you could report him, but then again the Gotei 13 loved him. "I need your help." This seemed to shock him, I suppose it would shock anyone, I wasn't know for asking for help.

"Well. Okay I guess but first could you help me get rid of these hollow?"

"NO!! Every minute we spend here Rukia becomes more in danger and is probably being made Aizen's slave!" The sudden burst of emotion, the guilt, the angry, hopelessness. It was all so new to me, I didn't understand it, and there was one I couldn't quite figure out, all these emotions they were so frustrating.

"Rukia's in Hueco Mundo? Met me at Urahara's." Ichigo whisper I nearly didn't catch what he said it was so low.

oOo

Urahara's shop was in the middle of no where and his usual kids weren't running around. I landed softly on the ground and paused outside the shop. I stretched out an arm to open the door and the memories of the last time I was here came back. They were painful, and I didn't want to be reminded of them. It pain me to see team mates and I suppose to an extent friends dying. I took a deep intake of air and opened the door. Embracing myself for Urahara's normal behaviour then remembered he had never quite gotten over the events of the war and the things he must of seemed. He put it as a fate worst than death, see all these souls and people dying. I felt incredibly sorry for him and couldn't begin to imagine who horrible everything for him was.

"Hitsugaya Tachio, we're down here!" His voice come from the crack in the door leading to the basement.

I opened the door and looked down, Ichigo and Urahara seemed to be the only ones down there. I was a bit surprised when I didn't see any of Ichigo's friends. But then again I wasn't shocked to see that they wanted nothing to do with us. We put them in life or death situations and threatened to destroy their whole world. I jumped down and ran towards them, I looked over and saw that the gate was already set up and waiting for us to leave.

"Toushiro, we're ready to go as soon as you are." Ichigo said.

I looked over to Urahara and asked "How is it ready?"

"Well as soon as I found out about Rukia I knew her Tachio would come running to the rescue and if not you the Ichigo would be here annoying me, asking for training. Asking for the full package."

"Wait you're-" Ichigo interrupted.

"Thanks Urahara. Ichigo we're going now. If anyone but Matsumoto asks where I am can you lie for me?"

"Sure thing Hitsugaya Tachio. But may I ask-"

"It's a personal reason. Thanks again Urahara."

Both Ichigo and I jumped up to the gate. I was finally on my was to rescuing Rukia, and I wouldn't rest until I did. Was this really your normal subordinate Tachio relationship or was it something else?

* * *

A/N: I just noticed the bottom of my last chapter was messed up!!! Argh! Is that even a word? Anyway as we speak I am writing the next chapter and guess what it's from Rukia's P.O.V !! I know I can't believe it either, I was thinking since it's Christmas and all. Also if the seemed OCCish I really have no excuse for this but the last time I watched Bleach must have been August. I know, I know so I am sorry but I will start watching them again but I just found out when I go back to school I only have 3 months before the official exams and that's not including holidays. I know crap excuse but please forgive me.

My thank you for reviewing chapter 4/ 5 (chp 5? On FF and chp 4 actually): SunsetRainbow, Twilightllove, phoenixfire3473, BlackBelt. That's really bugging me, but do you really have a BlackBelt and if so what in?


	6. Sorry, only an ANPLEASE READ :

Okay, Okay. I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so so so, ect SORRY!

I'm really sorry. I've been really busy and since I've been really busy I was writing a few chapters so I could publish one once a week but then I went to post one and they were all deleted.

Now, I hate people who start a story, then never finish it, so you can probably guess that I'm hating myself right now, but I am going to finish this, even if it kills me.

But I recently found out I am a procrastinator, so yeah getting back on track will be hard.

But here is an idea that I have for the next chapter.

**It was dark, it was cold and I would never see the sun again. No one had came for me yet but why would they? I wasn't at all special, there were much more important matters at hand in the soul society, and berry-chan hated me. There was no way I was going to get out of this mess. I could hear footsteps coming down the hall, I couldn't 'feel' a presence because of these stupid handcuffs. Grimmjow showed his face and said**

"**Aizen wants to see you know. Now move."**

**What did Aizen want? To threaten to kill me again, only to leave me inches from death again?**

Well there you go. Hopefully this little extract that I made on the spot will get me writing again.

I'd like to thank all my readers, I know I've disappointed you all.

Also does anyone think I'll make a good Beta Reader?


End file.
